The Thrill of the Game
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Deal of the Devil, Part One. Tired of Yami Bakura stealing, Ryou makes a deal with him and shows him HIS way of getting a thrill. The only drawback is that in return Ryou has to go on a raid with Bakura.


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles someone else's work is mine.  
  
......Yami thinking  
  
/....../ Hikari thinking  
  
"......" Normal speech  
  
'......' Normal thought  
  
(A/N:.....) Author's note  
  
Summary: Tired of Yami Bakura stealing things, Ryou tries to find another way to entertain his yami. Amusement park, here they come! Add in Ryou's friends and Yami, and what will happen?  
  
Sorry, but I had to finish this as the summer is coming up and I will be very busy.  
  
Yami Bakura, Yami, and Yami Malik (also known as Marik) have their own bodies in this story.  
  
Companion piece to "O' Ra, Why Me?" which is coming soon.  
  
The one and only chapter.  
  
Thrill of the Game  
  
"Why? Why do you steal?" Ryou asked, as Bakura, now with his own body, shifted slightly. He had promised to never hit Ryou again, and he had tried to restrain himself from getting angry at his hikari as well.  
  
"Because it's my hobby." The spirit of the Ring snarled. Just because he had to be nice didn't mean he had to be weak and show how much he cared for his light.  
  
"Stealing is not a hobby!" Ryou protested. "Stealing is bad! I have money! If there was something you liked, you could have just told me and I could have bought it!" Ryou cried. He had gotten his yami to stop beating him, to stop sending people to the shadow realm, but he had not been able to get his yami to stop stealing.  
  
"That's not the point!" Bakura yelled back, causing Ryou to flinch and take a step back. His yami just might go back on his word to not hit him again.  
  
"The point is that I like it! It's the thrill! The thrill of defeating someone's defenses and winning! The rush you get as you conquer!" The Tomb Robber ranted, and Ryou stared. That? That was why he stole things? For the thrill? Ryou thought in disbelief.  
  
Bakura snorted and arched an eyebrow sarcastically at Ryou's stunned look. "Did you honestly think I did it for some other reason? What would I steal for if not that? Profit? I'm dead! What do I need with money that I can't steal?" And the spirit laughed.  
  
"Bakura, please, you can't steal! I am the one who normally gets in trouble for it!" Ryou pleaded, trying to get his yami to see sense.  
  
"Then what would I do for fun?" Bakura hissed dangerously. Ryou gulped. He did NOT need Bakura to start abusing him again.  
  
"I...I can show you how I have fun." Ryou began, but Bakura cut him off with another not-to-sane laugh.  
  
"YOUR manner of fun? Your fun is boring!" Bakura crowed, highly amused.  
  
"Then what about getting another thrill? Another way to get your rush." Ryou hazarded, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Such as?" Bakura responded, intrigued now as well as amused.  
  
"The amusement park."  
  
Another round of laughter ran through the house.  
  
"The amusement park? Truly? What have they there that would entertain ME?" the spirit laughed  
  
"Rides. Thrilling rides. Normally they're too intense for me, but I'll give them a try for you if you want to...." Ryou trailed off. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou.  
  
"Fine. But then you have to try MY method of getting a thrill." Bakura said, and Ryou paled.  
  
"Your.....your method? You mean to steal?" Ryou squeaked out. Bakura grinned and nodded.  
  
"In order for me to try out this amusement park, you have to go on a raid with me." Bakura said, snickering at the expression on Ryou's face.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bakura blinked at the ready answer. Ah, well. Now for fun!  
  
"Alright then. Today, you will show me this amusement park, tonight, I will take you along on the raid."  
  
(A/N: A few minutes later.)  
  
"NO! We are NOT inviting the geek squad!" Bakura roared. Ryou flinched again. He wanted to invite Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.  
  
"Please, Bakura? Please? It'll be more fun with them around!" Ryou pleaded. Bakura hissed between his teeth. The others were annoying, but he could stand them in order to honor his deal, but the pharaoh? The PHARAOH?  
  
Ryou suddenly had an idea as to how to convince Bakura.  
  
"They do have rides where you face another." Ryou began, and Bakura looked over, interested.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, bumper cars, for one." Seeing Bakura's confused look, he explained. "You are in small vehicles, shaped like cars, and you ram into someone else's."  
  
Bakura smiled. That sounded like fun. If he could get the pharaoh on that ride......  
  
"Fine." Now Ryou was the one surprised about the easy admission. He had expected to have to persuade Bakura with more than that.  
  
"Okay. I'll call them and then we'll go. You eat some breakfast." Ryou went to the phone, but was stopped by Bakura.  
  
"Eat? Why? I'm not mortal, despite having my own body. I don't need to eat." Bakura said. Ryou flushed, heat running to his face. He had forgotten.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot." Ryou apologized, blushing still. He quickly went to the phone and began dialing numbers.  
  
Bakura watched with amusement as his light called his pathetic friends. How entertaining it was for the spirit to fluster his hikari in such a way.  
  
"Yes, Yugi? Would you like to go to the amusement park with me today? Yes, he's coming. No, he won't cause any trouble. Joey's already there with you? Good. Would you call Tristan and Duke too? Thanks. I'll be over as soon as I can. Bye." Ryou hung up the phone and began to hunt for his shoes.  
  
Bakura watched all this with slight misgivings. He hadn't gone out in his physical body to do anything but go on raids at night. This will be the first time he was going out in daylight, and for something that wasn't illegal.  
  
Finishing getting ready, Ryou stood and beckoned Bakura to follow him. Grabbing his wallet, Ryou opened the door and waited for Bakura to pass so that he could lock it.  
  
That done, they headed to Yugi's house.  
  
Knocking on the door, Ryou reflected on the mood his yami was in. Bakura was in a good mood, which was unusual as his good mood normally stemmed from someone else suffering.  
  
Yugi opened the door and let them in, smiling warmly at Ryou and hesitantly at Bakura, who grinned back, which unnerved the shorter boy slightly.  
  
"Hey guys! Ryou's here!" Yugi called. Evidently the others had already assembled.  
  
Joey was stretched out on the couch, and Tristan and Duke were in comfy armchairs. Yami stood to the side, glaring at Bakura the instant he came into view. Bakura just grinned and waved at Yami, causing him to blink in wary surprise.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Hey Yami B!" Joey called from his couch. Ryou smiled and waved back, Bakura just glared at Joey. Since he had sworn off abusing Ryou, Joey had insisted on trying to be friendly. The thickheaded fool didn't know what he was doing, and Bakura would have liked to consign him to the shadow realm.  
  
"Alright! We're ready, let's go!" Yugi called. They were going to catch a bus, as it would be too difficult for all seven of them to go in a car.  
  
They waited for the bus, and then paid as they went on. Ryou made sure to keep a close eye on his yami; there was no need for anything or anyone to get killed.  
  
They were dropped off a few yards from the amusement park, and walked the rest of the way, with the two yami's watching the taller rides that could be seen.  
  
Screams were heard as a rollercoaster went through a loop, and Bakura smiled.  
  
"I like this place already." He remarked to no one in particular. Joey, standing next to him, nodded and smiled.  
  
"I like the park as well." He said, not noticing that Bakura's grin widened as more screams were heard.  
  
"Baka tomb robber." Yami muttered, and Yugi frowned and elbowed him.  
  
"We are going to get along today." The shorter boy cautioned in a whisper. They approached the gates, paid, and went inside.  
  
"What do you guys want to do first?" Tristan asked. Yami and Bakura were staring at the new sights of roller coasters and other such rides, the food stands and the prize games.  
  
"That." Bakura stated, pointing at a sign that stood before the largest roller coaster. It read "Dare Devil."  
  
"That? Are you sure, yami?" Ryou asked fearfully, looking at the steep drop that loomed above them.  
  
"We'll do that one later. Let's go on a more milder ride for now." Yugi said, also looking hesitantly up at the ride.  
  
"Fine. That one." The tomb robber pointed at another ride.  
  
"Bumper cars. No problems there." Joey said, and strode towards the ride with the others tagging along.  
  
"Is this not the one you mentioned?" Bakura muttered to his light as they waited in line. His eyes followed the cars as they ran into each other, jolting their drivers.  
  
He gave a feral grin as one of the cars hit the wall, and others got stuck behind it.  
  
"Yes. I don't mind this ride." Ryou said truthfully. He was actually pretty good at bumper cars.  
  
Yami stared as well. He did not like the look the tomb robber was giving him.  
  
Then it was their turn, and Yami grabbed the nearest car. It was a two- passenger ride, so Yugi climbed in as well.  
  
Duke took one on his own, Ryou went with Bakura, and Tristan sat with Joey.  
  
The ride started, and Bakura immediately went on a beeline towards the pharaoh. Someone got in his way and he ran into them, sending both cars back a bit. The pharaoh got away, ramming Tristan and Joey in the process.  
  
With an insane laugh, Bakura gave chase. He liked this ride, and if the others were just as fun, he would go easy on his light tonight when they go on the raid.  
  
Yami and Yugi knew they were being chased, and Yami was getting in the spirit, ramming other people and trying to catch Bakura and Ryou before they were caught.  
  
BAM!  
  
"HAHA! Got you, pharaoh!"  
  
The Ra-cursed tomb robber had caught up. Yami twisted the wheel, hitting two other cars and causing Bakura to swerve. Duke managed to glance Bakura's car, spinning him around.  
  
Then the ride was over. They emptied the ride, Bakura beaming from ear to ear. Not one of his insane smiles, but a rare seen genuine smile.  
  
"That one!" Yami said, pointing to the raft ride.  
  
"Yeah, okay." They agreed, and went towards it and stood in line.  
  
"Ra-forsaken line." Bakura muttered. How he hated waiting! Patience he had, but he didn't like to use it if he didn't have too.  
  
"Quiet, tomb robber."  
  
"Make me, O' Wise One."  
  
"Both of you be quiet! Ah, see? Here we are now." A big, round, inflatable raft came forwards, emptying its passengers and allowing Ryou and the others to get in.  
  
Bakura just happened to be sitting next to Yami.  
  
Then the ride started. They were the only ones in there, as the raft seated seven exactly. Duke was next to Ryou, who was next to Bakura, then Yami, then Yugi, then Joey, then Tristan. The raft spun gently as it went along the water pathway, the high sides preventing them from seeing the rest of the park.  
  
"Is this all it dooeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yami began to ask before screaming as the raft plunged down the rapids into a dark tunnel.  
  
They straightened out once more, twirling softly, and all that could be heard was the rushing of water and Yami Bakura's insane laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Tomb Robber." Yami muttered, embarrassed, glad nobody could see him because of the dark tunnel.  
  
Then the rapids started again, and they got wet.  
  
Really wet.  
  
The ride let them out, and they were drenched. It had been fun though, with the bumpy rapids and quick, short drops.  
  
Shaking wet hair out of his face, Bakura didn't stop laughing at Yami, who had his own hair hanging down.  
  
"Let's go on a rollercoaster, it might dry us out." Duke suggested, and the others agreed. (Yugi and Ryou did so rather reluctantly.)  
  
The line for the rollercoaster was really long, and they had to wait awhile. It stretched Bakura's patience to the limit.  
  
Finally they were able to go, and they began to go up the hill. They had managed to grab front seats, with Ryou next to Bakura again, Yugi and Yami, Tristan and Duke, and Joey and some girl who insisted on clutching hold of his arm even though they were doing nothing yet.  
  
The steep drop was the first thing the ride did.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Duke agreed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Yami howled with dignity. (A/N: Heh.)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Joey cried, trying to get the lady to let go of him.  
  
The track went through a loop, before doing corkscrews and twisting. All along, the group screamed (or laughed, in Bakura's case).  
  
Then it was over, and Bakura was grinning broadly. Now THAT was enjoyable. Joey looked harassed. The lady had clutched at him, holding his arm and screaming in his ear in fright.  
  
"Where next?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, Yami has already picked one, so has Bakura. Let's have Ryou pick." Yugi said, turning to his friend.  
  
"Hmm......there! My favorite ride!" Ryou exclaimed, pointing towards a ride that looked like a big wheel with little boxes on the end. It was currently spinning vertically.  
  
(A/N: Oh, I went to the amusement park today. Can you tell?)  
  
"The 'Enterprise' sounds fun." Joey agreed. Each person got their own box, so no one would be hanging on him.  
  
They got through the line quickly, as the ride had lots of space for passengers, and it started.  
  
Going faster and faster until they were spinning so fast that to look out made you dizzy.  
  
Then they went upside down.  
  
After that ride (and a couple of breaks for snacks and drinks) Joey got to choose.  
  
"Hangman, definitely." Joey said, pointing to a long, metal pole that stood at least eighty feet in the air.  
  
"What does that do?" Yami asked, and just then a circular shaped object went sliding up. On each side of the thing were chairs, and in each chair was a person. The object with the seats reached the top, spun for a moment, and then plunged down. Screams echoed as the ride was brought to a sudden stop near the bottom.  
  
"Alright." Bakura and Duke agreed together, and Tristan nodded. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou looked a bit nauseous.  
  
It wasn't as thrilling as Bakura would have liked it, but he didn't mind.  
  
Yugi got to choose, and he chose the Log Flume. Which was also not as intense as Yami Bakura would have liked.  
  
Duke chose the Tomahawk, which is they sat in a long row of seats that turned upside down and vertical.  
  
Tristan wanted the Pirate Ship, and that was alright. Not as much fun, but Bakura enjoyed himself to see the pharaoh look nauseous.  
  
Since everyone had chosen a ride, they decided to try their hand at the prize winning games. Ryou was adept at the games, as was Yami. (No surprise there).  
  
With their prizes, they went to an eat out place and sat down on the benches, watching the Ferris Wheel.  
  
After that, more rides, more games, before they left and went home.  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
"Come on Ryou! You said you'd do this!" Yami Bakura said with an evil grin, as his light backed away, looking a bit afraid.  
  
"But Yami! I don't think this is a good idea!" Ryou protested as he tried to get away. Yami Bakura grinned and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him towards the door.  
  
(Later that night.........Again.)  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryou whispered, only to be hushed by Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes. I am. Now be quiet or you'll get us caught!" He hissed, before going back to survey the building ahead of him.  
  
Ryou sighed, but quieted down. His yami WAS doing something with him for once, even if it was taking him on a raid. He should at least be a bit happy about that. He just hoped they didn't get caught.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Yami Bakura whispered, grinning evilly as he slipped down the tree with out a sound and began to stalk towards the house.  
  
Ryou dropped with less grace than his yami, and crept after his yami with, again, more considerable noise than his yami.  
  
Entering the house through a window that was supposed to be locked, ( a knife had taken care of the lock,) Yami Bakura slipped inside, and helped his light through, after berating him quietly for making so much noise while trying to scramble through the window.  
  
"Malik should so enjoy this." Yami Bakura breathed to his light as they walked down the dark hall ways.  
  
"Malik? That's who we're stealing from? But you're his friend!" Ryou protested.  
  
"So? A little 'friendly' joke never hurt anyone. Let's see how he'll react tomorrow when all his gold goes missing." Yami Bakura said, with a stifled snicker.  
  
"Doesn't Malik have as sister?" Ryou asked nervously, remember the creepy Isis. (A/N: that's right, isn't it?)  
  
"Yes. And, I think we'll hit her as well, if we can manage it." Yami Bakura whispered back.  
  
"How? She has the Millennium Tauk." Ryou said, trying to get out of this situation. Oh why did he agree to this?  
  
"That can only see the future, so it's no use at the moment. When she figures out who did this, it will be the past." Yami Bakura laughed, then tried to stifle it.  
  
"Wait here, I'll hit Malik and then we both can get Isis." Still snickering, Yami Bakura went into a room at their right, where the dim form of Malik was sleeping on his bed, the Millennium Rod evident nearby his hand.  
  
Holding his breath, Ryou watched Yami Bakura take every piece of gold that was on a dresser top beside the bed.  
  
When he returned, Ryou recognized the gold collar, armbands, and earrings that Malik always wore.  
  
"Aww man, Malik is going to blame ME for this." Ryou groaned, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"Why's that?" Yami Bakura asked, pocketing the gold.  
  
"Because he's awake and looking at us." Ryou answered, his voice muffled by his hands.  
  
Yami Bakura turned and, indeed, saw Malik eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
The Egyptian stood and walked over, crossing his arms and leaning in the door way.  
  
"Any particular reason you are in my house so late at night?" He asked casually, eyes flicking from the guilty looking Ryou to the usual smug smile on Yami Bakura's face.  
  
Ryou held his breath and prayed his yami wouldn't do anything that would get them in major trouble.  
  
"We are 'borrowing' some items from Isis." Yami Bakura answered without a pause and with a straight face. Ryou choked.  
  
Ryou stared in shock at Yami Bakura, then at Malik who had grinned broadly.  
  
"What's all this about?" A deeper voice asked.  
  
They turned and saw Marik, Malik's 'yami' made of his hate and anger from Battle City, approaching form his own room. It was a wonder Isis allowed both of them to stay in the same house. They were on better terms now, but still caused havoc when they were together.  
  
"It seems Bakura has managed to get his little light to go on a raid, and he decided to hit Isis." Malik said to his 'yami', grinning.  
  
"That should be fun. First room at the end of the hall." Marik pointed the way, snickering slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Yami Bakura said, and grabbed Ryou by his arm and propelled him forwards.  
  
"It's your turn, Ryou." He said, causing Malik and Marik to snicker again.  
  
"Take the jewelry." Malik suggested. "She'll kill you if you touch her robes."  
  
Ryou gulped and slipped as quietly as he could into the room. Isis was asleep, and Ryou tried his hardest to be quiet.  
  
Reaching a dresser that had a jewelry box, he reached inside of it and withdrew the first thing that came to hand.  
  
That headband she always wore. She never took off her Millennium item, but the headband thing she always wore and took off.  
  
Slipping it into a pocket, he left as quietly as he could.  
  
"What did you get?" Yami Bakura asked. Malik and Marik stood behind him, watching curiously.  
  
Ryou displayed the headband, to Marik and Malik's delight.  
  
"Oh ho! She'll miss that in the morning!" Marik crowed. "You better leave now, so that you can get to your house. She's an early riser. Don't worry, we won't say a thing." The 'yami' promised.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned, though Ryou didn't feel reassured. They left the house the way they came in, through the window, and went back to their house.  
  
"There, see? Now it wasn't that bad." Yami Bakura said, locking the door to their house for the night.  
  
"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? We stole from ISIS! She'll KILL us!" Ryou cried, eyes wide with panic.  
  
"She won't know it's us." Yami Bakura said confidently.  
  
"She won't?" Ryou repeated, confused. They had the evidence right before them.  
  
"Nope. I have here the answer to our problems." And Yami Bakura held up a back pack.  
  
"And that would be?" Ryou began hesitantly.  
  
"This, would be the property of one Yugi Mutou." Yami Bakura said triumphantly.  
  
"Yami! NO! We can't do that to Yugi!" Ryou protested.  
  
"It's a harmless joke. See, I will also put Malik's stuff in here. Once they see their stuff with Isis's headband, they will know we stole both and tell Isis who will come kill us then. I just want to see them run around for a while." Yami Bakura grinned. Despite the fact that he knew he would be in trouble, he was enjoying himself.  
  
"Now, I'll go and put this with a certain short kid, and then I'll be home." With a laugh, Yami Bakura left.  
  
Ryou sighed and sat on his bed.  
  
(Next day.........at the Kame Store.)  
  
Yugi and his friends sat around, staring at something in the middle of the table. Yami stood, leaning against the wall.  
  
In the middle of the table sat the gold from the previous night's raid.  
  
Ryou kept his face carefully blank. He did not want Yugi mad at him, or Yami mad at Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura, meanwhile, was standing next to Ryou with the same blankly confused look the others had.  
  
Isn't this hilarious? Yami Bakura said through their mind link.  
  
/Oh yeah, hysterical./ Ryou retorted.  
  
No, truly, think about it. We went into Malik's house, stole his stuff, stole Isis's stuff, hid them on Yugi, and now get to watch the entertainment that follows before we are killed. Yami Bakura said, sounding positively gleeful at the thought.  
  
/I don't understand you,/ Ryou sighed. His yami laughed in his mind.  
  
You can't tell me you didn't think it was funny that Malik and Marik thought we were stealing from ONLY Isis? Yami Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou had to hide a grin. Now that he thought on it, beyond the nervousness and ever present fear of trouble, last night had been kind of fun.  
  
Sensing his light's weakening resolve not to find this enjoyable, Yami Bakura continued to cajole and laugh about last evening's entertainment.  
  
That is, until a certain person came through the Kame Shop door.  
  
Yami Bakura had taken the liberty of tipping off Malik that he saw someone walk off from his house just before he broke in and head to the Kame shop.  
  
And Malik, being the person he is, didn't hesitate to trust his friend, and informed Isis.  
  
Isis was standing angrily before the table and it's guilty inhabitants.  
  
Seeing the gold, Isis hissed and grabbed her headband, before taking Malik's stuff in some hidden pocket in her robe.  
  
"Who did it?" She snarled. This was different from the normally stoic and indifferent priestess.  
  
Ryou was finding it hard to contain his growing laughter. It was kind of funny to see her wound up, and to know that HE was the cause of it made him want to snicker.  
  
So many people didn't consider him to do anything wrong. He was the straight A, goody two shoes. Well, that was working to his advantage, because Isis only glanced at him before eyeing Yami Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Yami, Tea, and then Yugi. Evidently trying to figure out which one was the one who stole from her.  
  
"Well?" Isis asked, regaining some of her composure. "Our stuff was here, so naturally one of you did it."  
  
"I don't know, Isis. None of us knew how it came to be here." Yugi said softly.  
  
Isis whirled and stalked up to Yami Bakura, the first suspect on her mind.  
  
"YOU! You did this!" She hissed, and Yami Bakura could see Yami smirking in the background. He evidently thought the Tomb Robber did it too, as did everyone else at the table, judging from their looks. They had good reason to think him too, as he had done this before.  
  
"I didn't do it." Yami Bakura said.  
  
Isis blinked. No one, not even Yami, could doubt the sincerity in Yami Bakura's voice.  
  
Ryou blinked as well. He understood now. Isis would blame Yami Bakura, who could truthfully say he didn't take HER stuff, and Isis was not even suspecting Ryou, the real culprit.  
  
It was all too much.  
  
Ryou began to laugh.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him, and one look at his guilty face was enough to send them into shock. Ryou? RYOU doing this? Pulling a prank on ISIS? It wasn't like him.  
  
Then Malik burst through the door, obviously missing his gold.  
  
Pointing the Millennium Rod at Yami Bakura, he snarled one word.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Time to go!" Yami Bakura said hurriedly, and Ryou agreed.  
  
Both stood and bolted outside, their laughter ringing through the game shop.  
  
(Back in the Kame Shop.)  
  
"Ryou of all people." Joey said, admiration in his eyes and a grin on his face.  
  
"That yami of his is a bad influence on him." Tea said disapprovingly, but a reluctant smile was also twitching at the sides of her lips.  
  
Yami shook his head. It was good that Ryou and Yami Bakura were getting along, but Yami Bakura didn't have to make his light steal, did he?  
  
"Though it was funny to see Isis and Malik, the noble priestess and the slightly unstable Egyptian, to chase after the two white haired boys." Tristan commented, causing the store to ring with their laughter now.  
  
(A/N: End chapter.)  
  
Again, sorry, but I had to finish this as the summer is coming up and I will be very busy. I had to make this a one shot story, so had to modify the end. Sorry and thank to all reviewers! 


End file.
